


Sunrise

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully experience the first sunrise of their honeymoon on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Date published unknown (Spring 1999, probably).
> 
> The line of truth is for the AFML! I would like to thank one of them for giving me the idea of a fan fic set in Hawaii.

She was awakened by the sound of rustling palm trees intermingled with the morning expressions of a songbird. Light had yet to touch the air into which Scully gazed; the room was a hazy watercolor of contrasting darks and greys.

She closed her eyes again, smoothing the tan sheet over her belly. She felt the light tingle of goosebumps on her slender, exposed arms and rubbed them absent-mindedly. It was a moment of solitude, for the moment, she was enveloped in a soft world of shadows.

Thoughts of the night before prodded into her foggy mind; the glisten of damp skin as shadows of a flickering fire danced across it. The feathery sensation of lips traveling the curve of her spine. The feeling of soft hair tickling her neck as he lay his head against her body, feeling two heartbeats catching up with each other.

She opened her eyes and slowly turned towards him, as not to disturb his peaceful slumber. he lay on his stomach, sheet up to his waist. Her eyes traveled up his bare back, his neck, to his ears, nose, and eyes, and those incredible lips. She found herself, even in her dreamlike state of awareness, needing to feel them again.

She gazed back down his body following the length of his muscular legs to his feet. She smiled as she saw a foot dangling over the end of the bed.

"Mulder," she whispered, barely audible, not realizing she had spoken a word. He was beautiful--a work of art--her work of art.

She slowly turned away and slipped out from under the covers, sitting at the edge of the bed as she stretched her arms over her head. The breeze from the open window was minimal, but effective; as the air hit her bare body, she shivered in the sensation.

She stood up, picked up her short silk robe from the floor, and wrapped it around her. Running a hand through her tousled hair, she became lost in thoughts of how it had become that way. Soon, she glanced back at Mulder. He was still sleeping.

Scully padded into the living room of the small oceanside cottage they had decided on over a year ago as the perfect honeymoon spot. She had always wanted to stay on the beach, away from the FBI, away from doctors, away from people.

Closer to him.

The oncoming dawn lightened the room, casting smoky shadows upon the floor. She wanted to see the sun rise over the water, and feel the first rays of light. On the first day of her new life with him, it seemed significant.

She opened the door and walked down the wooden porch steps onto the sand, which was cool to the touch of her feet. She walked only a few feet; she could already see and hear the incessant breaking of the ocean waves. The wind from the sea seemed to ignore her robe and rushed past her skin. She closed her eyes and felt the silk rustle, her hair feathering lightly over her forehead.

The air was salty, but not overbearing, much like the taste of Mulder's skin, she thought. This morning everything related; it was time to reminisce. She would remember this forever.

More light worked its way around the palms and she opened her eyes to see a pastel palette above the ocean. She began to wish she had awakened Mulder to share this moment with him. But now she was afraid she would miss her sunrise, so she remained staring in wonder at the colors of the sky.

"Hey beautiful."

Scully felt strong arms slide around her waist, gasping and then sighing with a smile. Eyes closed again. A gruff whisper tickled her ear. She leaned into him and he pulled her to his chest.

"Good morning, Mulder," she whispered. She didn't want to interrupt the sunrise.

He looked at the ocean and smiled. He knew the sunrise meant a lot to her; she had talked about it on the plane. He tightened his arms a bit, rubbing her sides through the silky robe. It reminded him of her lingerie the night before; not just the lingerie. Scully in it.

She was beautiful; more than he'd imagined, or dreamed of. He had whispered that against her neck innumerable times the night before. And he could still feel her fingernails teasing his back as he poured out his feelings into the night. Her body, her soul, her spirit--he had experienced it all that night, and loved it.

He had never felt love before.

He buried his head in her hair, two small tears escaping from his tightly closed eyelids. The scent of strawberries perfumed her hair, and he loved that too.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, almost choking, feeling boyish.

"What?" Scully murmured. As a small sob escaped from his lips, she turned quickly, alarmed.

"Mulder, what's wrong? I couldn't hear you..." she began, looking up at his face. His eyes were closed, cheeks damp. The sun rising made them glisten. She put her arms around his waist and looked at his face. He struggled, his facial muscles slightly strained.

"Mulder..."

He bent down and kissed her. She needed the feeling; so did he. She tasted the salt on his lips and she licked it off his upper lip slowly.

"Scully, I love you," he whispered urgently against her lips. He had said it before, and he would say it again. But it meant so much to him, this consummate morning. He had given everything to her last night; she had shared as much. He felt a new feeling of admiration, passion, and desire for her. This was love.

"I love you too," Scully whispered back. They remained with lips barely touching, staring into each others eyes, for several minutes. His hands smoothed down her back slowly, and back up. She responded by rubbing her hands in circles on his lower back. His breath slowing against her lips tickled. It always did. She basked in the warmth of his body, though he was only clad in a pair of grey cotton boxers.

The sun had risen and was casting rays of light onto her back. She was warmed from both sides; Mother Nature and Human Nature.

He kissed her forehead and each cheek. Her lips parted slightly, head tilted more as she watched his face. She anticipated every touch of his lips.

He wanted to kiss her mouth, but not yet. Instead, he concentrated on her ears and neck. He felt her sigh; she was pressed so tightly against him he could feel her every breath. He trailed the tip of his tongue up and down her neck, barely touching it to her cool skin. He couldn't wait any longer--his mouth found hers at last.

She kissed him back deeply; her hands came up to the nape of his neck and pressed against it, kneading slowly. She wanted him, and she wanted him to know it.

"I want to feel the truth...inside of you," Mulder uttered against her mouth. One of his hands rubbing her back slipped down to her thigh, light fingers tracing circles upwards. It moved up, slowly, sending a chill down her spine as it moved under the robe and caressed her buttock. He squeezed lightly and felt her exhale sharply against his cheek. She was so smooth and so perfect.

She kissed him a bit harder in response, letting her hands travel down his broad shoulders and down the front of his chest, feeling every inch of the warm skin under her fingers. She nipped at his shoulder gently with her teeth; he responded by letting one hand join the other at her backside. Her red-splashed toes fluttered in the sand. Her whole body was fluttering.

Holding on to her firmly, Mulder dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach through the silk. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, hands resting on his shoulders. She felt his lips and teeth grazing at the fabric, making it damp.

She chuckled when she realized he was untying the loose knot of her robe with his teeth.

Mulder looked up. "What?" he asked, eyes dancing with fire.

She looked down and bit her lip, smiling. "I know what you're doing."

"So do I, Scully," he said with a half smile, biting the tie and yanking on it sharply, pulling it loose.

His hands traveled to her hips and rubbed them slowly as he found the bare skin of her stomach, licking, kissing, sucking softly. Scully felt only the sensations of his mouth and breath and hands; she heard the water and the wind, but also her own labored breathing.

He kissed up her stomach and between her breasts. She felt herself melting into the hands that held her so firmly. Placing one hand on his head and grabbing a tuft of soft brown hair, she tugged gently, almost playfully. This made him smile, motivated him. He kissed her neck slowly and met her lips again.

She kissed him hard now, now feeling consumed by the churning desire in deep inside of her. She let her fingers trace the waistband of the boxers before her fingers began exploring the muscles inside the fabric. She heard Mulder's reaction, saw it in his face as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Scully's tongue looped around his chest as she worked on his more sensitive muscles; nevertheless, he appreciated that gesture as well. He ran his hands up her sides and along her ribcage--then higher--and Scully felt a pulse of heat race down her body.

She no longer heard the rustle of the palms or the crash of the waves. She heard her soft gasps, his raspy breath; she felt her heart throbbing in several places throughout her body. She was aware only of their bodies.

Lifting her head from his skin, her hands moved to her own shoulders. He stepped back and looked her in the eyes, as if he knew what was next. In a slow brush, her robe slipped off her shoulders and floated down to the sand. Mulder's sight followed the fabric, but took time traveling back up her body to make contact once again with her green eyes.

He bit his lip, as though this was the first time seeing her. He reached a hand out, cupping her face, the other tracing a single path down her side.

"Uh uh," Scully said softly, backing off slightly. "Your turn, Mulder."

He smiled at the seriousness in her voice. "Scully, I can't make it sexy like you do."

"Mulder, do it, or I'm going to have to do it for you."

He raised his eyebrows at the alternative. She rolled her eyes and he laughed, shedding his grey boxers and standing with his arms folded across his chest.

And he says he can't make it sexy, Scully thought, feeling a tingle of excitement.

He closed in on her once again and kissed her softly before getting on his knees. Scully, expecting kisses on her tummy, looked down when no lips were felt.

Mulder was arranging her robe neatly, spreading it out as much as he could. He looked up sheepishly.

"I know it's not much...I didn't want you to get all sandy...Scully, do you want to lay down?" he said with a small laugh, grabbing her legs.

"Woah, Mulder, you said lay down, not fall down," she laughed, sitting down on the robe with her arms propping her up. She smiled at him as he sat on his haunches, crawled next to her, and laid on his side. Another demonstration of boyish agility, she thought, smiling more.

"Well, then, lay down," he whispered, leaning over her body and kissing her mouth. Her smile turned into a passionate returned kiss. She let herself fall gently to the silk-covered sand--which, she noted in her mind, was a very unique feeling. Warm, silky, and soft.

The feeling of the sand was soon replaced by that of a gentle hand running slowly down her stomach and abdomen, her thigh and her calf. She stretched her arms above her head; she knew it drove him crazy. His eyes lit up and his head dipped to take an eagerly erect nipple in his mouth.

He knew it drove her crazy.

She sighed softly, feeling the rhythmic tug of his mouth on her breast, her hand wandering to his shoulder and digging fingernails lightly into the heated flesh.

Mulder responded with his teeth, just a nip, to induce a soft moan from her throat. He loved doing whatever it took to make those feelings inside of her emerge as gasps, sighs, moans. Moving to the other side, he repeated his effective routine, pulling a little more to emphasize her moan. He flicked his tongue along the undersides of her breasts and down her flat tummy.

He knew her sensitive spots and loved to tease her with them. As he softly ran his lips over a spot on her side, she gasped and moved her hips up slightly, chiding him for using her weaknesses to his advantage. He smiled and ran his tongue around the hollow of her belly button. She writhed in the jolts of fire he was sending down her body, she moaned for him to stop, but meant for him to continue. He did.

Finally, she couldn't stand his assault on her any longer. Scully put hands on either side of his face and pulled gently, wanting him on top of her, feeling an urgency she knew so well with him. "Mulder, I need you," she hissed, as he looked up at her face.

Mulder knew that look, but he didn't feel like acknowledging it yet. Butterfly kisses up her stomach and chest led to her lips, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, searching for a cure to the feelings that were making her act this way. He kissed her back hard; her deep kisses always turned him on. Hell, the woman herself always turned him on.

She felt his fingers tracing her inner thigh, and the fold where her leg meets her torso. She grunted softly against his lips, hands running down his strong arms. She felt two fingers run over her skin slowly, before probing a bit deeper and rubbing the sensitive flesh more intently, up and down. She arched her back and broke the kiss when he found her most sensitive spot of all.

"Mulder...tease...you're..." Trying to form a coherent sentence, she was all but mute in unspeakable sensations.

"You like me to tease you," he whispered against her neck, fingers traveling in miniscule circles and pinching lightly. She could only reply in soft Scully moans. He loved them.

His fingers moved down and she felt every inch of movement. He slowly slipped them inside of her, and she gasped and thrust her hips slightly towards him. She couldn't help it.

He kissed her neck, where he was resting his head, watching her neck muscles strain slightly when she tilted her head or clenched her jaw. His fingers worked in and out of her, slowly accelerating, very slowly, turning and moving slightly. This made her tilt her head back enough to arch her back off of the sand, and he nibbled at her collarbone.

The increasing speed was bringing her to new heights, and as he began to flick his thumb over her clitoris, she whimpered his name over and over, barely audible. She was beginning to lose control of whatever sense of her body wasn't his at this moment.

"C'mon, Scully..." she heard faintly against her ear. "Come for me, Scully." She didn't need a request and dedication. The surge of energy that had begun swirling at her core hit her mind in a bittersweet whirlwind of emotion and pleasure. Her body spasmed with her first soft cry, her sounds diminishing with each subsequent tremor. As they subsided, she lay with her head to the side, mouth slightly open.

Mulder looked at her. "Scully...breathe."

She took a breath. Exhaled. And smiled softly.

He kissed her damp forehead, letting his lips stay against her cooling skin. "You're beautiful," he murmured. She pushed him over softly, and his back hit the sand.

"Hey, hey, my back's going to get sandy," he said coyly.

"Mulder, in a couple seconds you're not going to care what's under you...just what's on you," Scully replied with a smile. She rarely had a comeback like that. Lifting her body on top of him, she sat on his abdomen. The sudden movement in her delicate state made her dizzy, and she teetered as he caught her with his hands on her arms.

"Woah Scully...maybe you'd better sit this one out," Mulder laughed, but a seriousness had taken over his eyes. She arched an eyebrow and lifted herself up, grabbing him with her hand and placing him slightly inside of her.

"I think I can handle it," she answered. He moaned softly as she let him slide deep into her, her knees straddling his hips. Her hands rested on his chest as she tensed her fingers against his skin.

The warmth of the sun had made her sweat a bit more than usual, but the breeze as she sat on top of him cooled her slightly. She began to move slowly up and down the whole length of him, tensing her muscles slightly to hear him breathe a little bit harder.

"Oh Scully yeah..." he muttered under his breath. Each of his utterings encouraged her even more. He felt incredible when they were joined like this, she thought. She began to move a bit faster, and he reciprocated with slow thrusts of his hips. To tease him, she slowed down. He groaned and looked up at her as she tilted her head sideways and hid a smile. He then startled her with a quick hard thrust upwards, forcing a moan from her throat as he began to set the pace.

Their sounds mixed into a haphazard sonata of Scully's soft whimpers and Mulder's grunts and low moans. He grabbed her ass for more control, lifting her and letting her fall, speeding up as they found their rhythm together.

He held himself off as long as he could, feeling his climax building up underneath her. Her fingernails dug harder into his chest as he pounded her as hard as he could; he was afraid he would break her but knew in his heart that he wouldn't. Scully could never be broken.

"Mulder...Mulder..." She could say nothing. She held on tight.

Hearing Scully whimper his name drove him over the edge; he orgasmed hard, grinding his teeth and muttering her name amidst his panting. He slowed, all but stopped, and she let herself lower slowly onto his sweaty chest. Her head landed between his nipples; she placed her ear against his skin to hear his heart pounding.

He ran his hands down her smooth back. It was cool and slightly damp. The touch of her silky hair to his chest was soothing. He could feel her chest heave against his stomach. It was as bright as hell out, he realized as he tried to look up. The sun blinded him; he guessed it was mid morning. But he really didn't care.

The sounds of the waves came back to him, and he looked around as much as he could without disturbing his lover's quivering body. Scully lifted her head to meet his eyes and she smiled; that Scully smile, that complacent, soft smile that made his heart feel fuller. She kissed his chest.

"I'm hungry," she said softly. And tried not to laugh.

He smiled and searched his mind for a breakfast food he could manage making without her.

"I can make some toast, Scully," he replied, stroking her hair. "Why don't you stay here, and I'll bring it out."

"Sounds good to me," she answered, rolling out of his embrace and onto her robe. He got up and picked his boxers up, shaking the sand out of them. Pulling them on, he smiled down at her before walking towards the cottage.

"Mulder!" she shouted, startling him.

"What?" he asked, walking back over to her. He resisted the urge to lay down with her again; he must get her toast.

"Make sure you brush the sand off of your back...and out of your hair...before you go into the house," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say," he replied. "Married life."

And he ran back to make her toast.


End file.
